Kitty
by TheREAL13thfirewolf
Summary: it was a simple mission... until it bit Rex now they have a lot of problems on their hands
1. Chapter 1

**Omg I HAVE A FANFICTION ACOUNT I have never had a fanfiction before and I have never written one but I did read a lot of them and I have a very active imagination so I'm gonna give it my best shot.**

1234567890123456678901234567 8901234567890123456789012345 67890

A state characterized by anxiety, restlessness, and boredom, arising from a prolonged stay in a remote or confined place, more commonly known as cabin fever. This is what Rex has had for the last few weeks. The first recommendation Dr. Holiday made was a vacation. Of course White Knight shot it down immediately; after all he couldn't have his number 1 weapon away on vacation so she went the next option, a mission. Rex hadn't been on one in about a month so she figured that going out and fighting an EVO would help. That is why Rex is currently in Sixes jump jet speeding toward the middle of nowhere. Earlier that day Providence got a call that a large animal like EVO was wandering in the woods, Providence naturally put it low on the list figuring it was a paranoid person who mistook a cougar for and EVO. What better low risk mission than this? So here Rex was sitting outside a jump jet in the middle of the woods with Six telling him to take the west side of the river and he would take the east.

Rex stood there in the middle of dense wood s, for the past hour or so he had been walking through the woods smacking bushes and flowers with a stick he had found and he had no luck finding the EVO "Rex," Rex jumped at the sudden sound realizing quickly that it was just Six on his com "did you find it?" Rex asked quickly he really wanted to beat an EVO senseless, especially after so much searching, unfortunately he was immediately disappointed "no I want you to come back" Rex huffed softly "fine, whatever" he muttered beginning to trudge back the way he came. Rex was, to be frank, kinda pissed. He had really been looking forward to beating the snot out of some EVO. Something snapped Rex froze than leaped through the bushes, just in time to see a deer rush away. Now Rex was really disappointed _wonderful now I don't have the EVO and I'm making a fool out of myself _he was about to go on a huge mental rant about how horrible his life was he heard a growl. Rex turned slowly to face an animal that was probably mad about Rex scaring of his lunch. It was big, probably four feet taller than Rex it looked like a cross between a man and a cougar and of course its first reaction was to tackle Rex to ground. So Rex lay there, under a huge EVO that didn't seem to know what to do with him, than a look of inspiration. Rex did what any person would do he held up his hands to protect his face. Rex gasped then let out a hiss of pain, it was biting him, its jaws clamped onto Rexes hand, and it held, and it held, and it held, and Rex counted, trying as hard as he could to relax, to get his bios back up, to get his nanites to respond, to do anything really. He got to 612 when the thing (Rex wasn't even shore it was and EVO anymore) turned and ran.

1234567890123456678901234567 8901234567890123456789012345 67890

**So I hope you liked it now I must share an important piece of information with you dys·lex·i·a /** **[dis-lek-see-**_**uh**_**] **_**noun Pathology **_**. any of various reading disorders associated with impairment of the ability to interpret spatial relationships or to integrate auditory and visual information. This is what I have an easier way to say it is something that should make people illiterate (unable to read and write) so please don't go crazy on the spelling errors I might have made, aaaannnnnndddddd this is my first fanfic so reviews would be nice. Some constructive criticism would be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: thank you so much for reviewing, you are my first reviewer ever but I am curious about something. Do you put the stories into a translator or what?**

**So on with the story **

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Rex curled his hand in a fist, no pain. He was still utterly confused, why would an EVO (or whatever that thing was) bite him and run? Rex glanced up spotting the jump jet through the trees; Six leaned on the side of it he looked like he had been sitting there for a long time. Rex pushed into the clearing "sorry I'm late" he said slipping into the jet. Normally he would have made a joke but not this time, no he just wanted to go home and fall into bed. Six gave him an odd look, it's not like he didn't know when something was wrong with Rex, but he shrugged it off, Rex was a teen there was no way of knowing what would upset him.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Rex was relieved to finally home, by this time he felt sick and tired, he could think of no greater pleaser than a long nap in a soft warm bed, which was exactlywhat he was set up for…

_He didn't understand anything that is anything except for the fact that he was in pain. Everything seemed to be changing the world around him flashed for one thing to another. One second he was in the middle of the savanna the next he was high in the trees in some jungle the next he was in a river. The oddest thing was the way the world seemed everything looked sharper smells where stronger sounds lower, it was almost like he was on a different planate. He would have enjoyed it if it wasn't for the pain…_

Rex jerked awake, the odd dream staying with him. The only time he had dreams like that was when he was offloading nanites (with he hadn't done since the national cure event) it was just too strange. Then he was hungry. Rex decided the best thing to do was to splash some cold water on his face and get something to eat.

Rex rubbed his face, the cold water helped but something seemed off. He rubbed his eyes and looked in the mirror… and rubbed his eyes again… and again… and again, no use it just wouldn't go away, so he starred. Cat ears. They poked out of the top of his head. They were huge, about the size of his palms, his eyes where wrong too they were gold with silted pupils Rex had a bad feeling about what he would see if he turned around so he decided not to. Not that it ended up making a difference, the long black tail flicked up over his shoulder, as straight as a nettle and as frizzed as… well he couldn't think of anything that was as frizzed as his tail but you get the point. He ran his tong over his teeth, at least they weren't fanged. He tugged off his gloves, no claws. Rex dug through his drought and finally, lucky found a hat. tugging the bill down he successfully hid his eyes and ears, and if he tied his tail back he could hide that with no problem. Mostly. There was always the problem of it moving but he didn't think he could do anything about that. It was time to put it to the test. He decided that if he could get something to eat and get back than the disuse would work if not… he would rather not think about that.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Six was wandering the halls like he always did when he heard a noise, it sounded like banging, and it seemed to come from the kitchen. He opened the door, and there was Rex, rummaging through the kitchen with a can in his mouth, "what are you doing?" Rex practically jumped out of his skin "uuhhhh," Rex turned and took the can out of his mouth "just, ya know, looking for the can opener" Six didn't even have to look down he opened the dough and pulled out a can opener. He would know where it was he, like most of the population of providence, ate mostly things that come from cans. Before Six could hand Rex the can opener it was snatched away and Rex was opening the can and picking up a fork. That was the first time Six paid attention to the can, it was tuna "I thought you didn't like fish"

"nope I've always liked fish" he replied almost before Six had finished his sentence Rex dropped his can in the garbage "welp gotta go see you soon" he spoke an left to quickly for it to be normal, no, Rex was hiding something, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

**Ya little bit of a cliffy there but I had to. Also we all knew Six was going to find out first so ya. Please give some criticism and tell me what you liked and didn't**


	3. Chapter 3

**So before we start I must say I noticed that there are a lot of you reading the story but only one person reviewed, so I just want to ask you to review some more, it can help me make my story better**

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Rex locked his bathroom door. He didn't want to look in the mirror, so he leaned ageist the wall and sunk to the floor. Six had almost figured him out, and he was shore that he wouldn't stop until he got the truth. Rex banged his head ageist the wall than pulled his hat off and untied his tail. He immediately felt better. He thought about what Six said _you don't like fish_ and when he thought about it he remembered he had hated fish just yesterday so why did he like it now? He licked his lips than went over his teeth; he was in front of the mirror in a second. Yep there they were, sharp fangs, he tugged off his gloves, claws tipped his fingers, retracting on command. It was getting worse, what if he ended up like the thing that bit him. Rex curled up in a corner. How could he stop this?

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Six paced around his room; there was something wrong with Rex, something that may have started during the mission. Six searched his room, he found it after a few minutes, a cell phone, he dialed the first number on speed dial, a machine picked up on the third ring, "hello, this is Specto Fulum's Magic Shop, we sell enchantments, spells, and potions for an enchantment press one, for a spell press two, for a potion press three, if you have a complaint press four, if you need additional information press five" six pressed five "your call is being transferred to Specto Fulum please hold" Six listened to the soft hold music, "Yellow? Who is this?"

"it's me,"

"little Lee, so great to hear from you, but I assume this isn't a pleaser call"

"my friend is acting strange"

"species, gender, and age"

"human, male, sixteen"

"puberty"

"no"

"why not?"

"he hates fish"

"I don't see where you're going"

"he had a can of tuna, just tuna"

"tastes change"

"I don't think so"

"look, if you're so worried about him than bring him here"

"I can't"

"why?"

"he won't get it; he's the son of a scientist"

"oh… study him and tell me the results I can tell you what's wrong with him"

"k"

"talk to you later" there was a click on the other end than the room was silent.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Rex had been sitting in the bathroom for about an hour. He knew that he would have to leave sooner or later, but he really didn't want to. Then there was a knock at the door "give me a minute," Rex flushed the toilet and ran the sink as he got ready to face Six. The door slid open and Six was there, just standing there, his arms crossed, eyebrow cocked "hey Six, what do you need?"

"training" he said simplify and began to walk away.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Six knew this would be the best way to get some good information on what was going on with Rex. He had a notebook open on the desk, watching Rex for the signal. Rex had refused to take off his hat that was the first thing that he put on his list, than he watched "so no builds?" Rex seemed nervous "no, none"

"wonderful" Rex began. He started with nearly being crushed by the walls than nearly getting torn to bits by the spinning drill spikes coming from the ground, Six found it odd that Rex seemed to know what was going to happen just before it did. Six looked closer, and he realized, Rex really did know what was going to happen. He would leap away just before the fire spouted out of the walls or the walls themselves jumped out to smack him, and he wasn't moving like he normally did, he seemed to move more smoothly, more gracefully, than before. Than something was different. Rexes eyes slid over to the wall and it came, a circle of the wall shot out at him, Six knew, this was the part he always got stuck at, than Rex was in the air, twenty feet in the air, and he landed unscaved, and for a fraction of a second Six saw something _a tail?_ This was definitely not puberty

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

**Wow I went to church in the middle of that. It was weird coming back to it. But like I said up at the top, it would be great if more of you would review so I can make the story better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to say this but I don't own Generator Rex and fanaticagenrex thanks for the follow**

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Rex stuffed his tail back under his shirt, not that it would have mattered, Six, no doubt, knew something was different now. It's not like jumping twenty feet in the air and landing on your feet was normal "look" Rex said hoping Six hadn't turned off the mics, "I can explain," there was no reply, Rex looked up at the command room, no one was there.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Six dilled Specto Fulum's number again pressing five the second he heard the dull female voice on the other end, "your call is being transferred to Specto Fulum please hold" Six listened to the music again "yes, who is this and what is being needed" Six sighed at Kalpa's voice, her odd accent and improper grammar distinctive to her "where is Specto Fulum?" he asked, as sweet as Kalpa was and as good as she was at making things she wasn't who Six needed "oh little Lee is so good to hear again is missing you"

"I need to know where Specto is"

"Is mixing potion is wanting me take message him to?"

"Could you just put me on hold and tell him to get to me ASAP"

"Yes, yes I is doing that ASAP, just one thing"

"What?"

"What is ASAP meaning?"

"As soon as possible"

"Yes, yes is telling him ASAP to talk to you ASAP yes, yes, yes" and the hold music was there for ten minutes "hey, little Lee you got back quick, did you want to talk about your friend more?"

"It's not puberty"

"Are you sure"

"Puberty doesn't make people grow tails or jump twenty feet into the air"

"ahh, I subjest you bring him here" Six raised an eyebrow he was about to explain Rexes scientific childhood again when Specto said "now Lee don't give me that look" Six wasn't surprised, he wouldn't be surprised if Specto said he had a video camera in his walls "I wasn't giving you a look"

"Yes you where, you were doing that thing with your eyebrow, but if you don't want to bring him here than send me a bit of DNA"

"That's a bit scientific for you isn't it?"

"No I'm putting it in a potion, now what kind of tail was it"

"Cat"

"Good I'll tell you the results ASAP"

"Funny"

"I try" the click and the silence, Six could only imagine how he would get DNA from Rex

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Rex found it odd. His tooth brush was missing. Just gone, he didn't get, it he had just used it last night. It was the day after he had been bitten, and he now he couldn't find his tooth brush, it seemed that the world decided to hate him overnight.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

It was a lot easier to get DNA from Rex then Six had thought it would have been. He was now looking for someone to bring the box in his hand to Specto with no questions asked. He found her camp where they had said it would be fifty paces from the rocks that look like a tree. The first thing he saw was the horse, it was large and skinny you could see it's bone through its skin "he's not starving" Six jumped there was a girl not far from the horse, a bit shorter than Cerci her hair was blond with red streaks, the streaks matched her hat, she had a leather jacket a white t-shit and torn jeans "do you know who Specto Fulum is?" she rolled her eyes and pulled a clipboard from a bag as she hoisted it over her shoulder "read it, sign it, I'll get your box to Spec," Six scanned the papers, they just talked about policy and payment so he signed, and handed it back to her, she placed the clipboard in her bag and the box in a sattle bag "see you soon"

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 1234567890

The call came a few days later. Six picked up his ringing phone to hear Specto Fulum celebrating "oh little Lee, I have such good news for you, he's a werecat, can you believe that a real live werecat, and you've been studying him for days, do you know how much of a breakthrough this is, thousands of years as the least studied creachers on earth and we have one right here!" Six started to feel anger, anger that rose as Specto Fulum spoke "he is not just a lab rat do you understand that! He's been treated like one for his whole life! I will not let even one more person treat him like a dumb animal!" with that he hung up

Six calmed after a few minutes he didn't know what came over him, he had just felt so angry when someone who he thought was his friend talking about Rex like he was an object, the only people that really did that where people who he really hated. Six reached for the phone to call Specto and apologize and it rung, he picked up "hello?" he asked, Specto Fulum's voice came through, soft and remorseful "look Lee, I'm really sorry about earlier, know how much you care about your friend, he's like a son to you right?" Six was silent Specto huffed "I subjest that you confront him, you can bring his in or not I won't do anything or tell him anything without permission, it will be all noninvasive tests I promise"

"I'll think about it" this time Six hang up first.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

**Ok that went well... sorda**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chloe: wow thanks so much for all the reviews, it was such a confidence booster to have someone actually respond to what I was writing! Thanks also for the constructive criticism (lets me know you're really watching) and I want you to know that I really try for grammar and spelling but it can be hard since I shouldn't be able to spell my name. As you might have got last chap I'm not into the yaoi, but you know. Wow this is my longest response EVER so ANYWHOOOOO on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own generator Rex if I did I would have enough money to get my i-pod screen fixed**

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Rex had been napping, he had started to do that a lot more since he had been bit (it was becoming part of his life, wander the halls all night, make shore no one could see his ears, eyes, teeth, tail, claws, and recently, his fur covered clawed feet, eat, go through the checklist stated, nap, list, eat, wander, list and so forth) and his com beeped. Now anyone and everyone knew that Rex had the capability to sleep through a heavy medal concert during an earth quake. Until now. that's right along with some other odd new traits (it took a long time to explain to Caption Callan why he had pounced on the laser pointer dot) Rex was now as light of a sleeper as any wild cat, and it annoyed him. Rex rolled over in bed and grabbed his com "ya?"

"I need to talk to you, now" and with that Six shut off his com.

Rex had no idea what to do, he couldn't ignore Six or he would come and get him, but he no doubt wanted to talk about the twenty feet in the air thing. Actually Rex didn't know why he hadn't said anything yet. After thinking for about five minutes Rex decided to just pull something out of his ass and stop worrying about it

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

So here he was in Sixes room hoping this was just Six checking up on him "about training"

"look Six I have a good expl-"

"you're a werecat"

"and you have a better explanation" Six gestured for Rex to sit "do you understand what I mean when I say that you're a werecat?" Rex shrugged "is it like a werewolf?" he asked

"not the way you think of it"

"what's it like than" Rex took his hat off as he asked Six knew anyway he didn't see any point in making this more uncomfortable. Six huffed and dug into a bag in the corner of the room producing a book.

The book was old, the pages made of parchment and the spine and covers made of leather, Six opened it to a page with three illustrations: one of a person with a wolf tail, wolf ears, sharp teeth, gold eyes and furry feet, the second looked like the first person just more wolf like, his face was very similar to a wolf and he was covered in fur but other than that he seemed the same the last looked like a classic werewolf, large walking on all fores and drooling. Below the following looked like this

_Werewolf lupus sapien: like all were-creature, the werewolf changes (image 2) during the full moon, when adrenaline spikes, or, as with experienced werewolves, on command. They can change into the iconic image three when they eat sentient meat, in cases of extreme anger and danger, or on command, as with all were-creatures stay out of their way times at like this…_

It went on to speck about werewolf specifics, "helpful, what's on the werecat page?"

"not much, they're hard to find and generally harder to study" Rex flipped through the pages, some looked interesting, giant spiders, sentient animals, shape-shifters, after a long silence Rex looked up, Six seemed to be deep in thought Rex broke the silence "what do we do now" Six jumped slightly "I don't know" that was the first time Rex heard Six say he didn't know something.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

**Wow I don't know what I think about this. Six is kinda OOC but I'm gonna say that it's because he thought he got away from all the crazy supernatural stuff when he joined Providence. Please Review, criticism is welcome and appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**RRRRAAAARRRR I'm back! Ya that weren't very long for most of you but it was FOREVER for me… I was grounded… I missed like 5 math assignments and was grounded all break so ya that was horrid**

**ZigZaggy: he is kinda cute. But I do plain on having someone pet him and make him purr, I was thinking Breach but I know Doc will**

**I don't own Gen Rex or Silly Puddy**

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

They really should have been paying attention to the faces of the moon, but Six was trying to piece together different felines to get a better understanding of Rex and Rex was… well he was just trying to figure himself out. That is why he was in the middle of a hallway curled up on the ground in indescribable pain, although if he had to describe it he would probably say it was like having all of your bones crushed and all you muscles stretched and pounded like Silly Puddy.

Thank God (or whoever you pray to) it was an almost empty hallway. The key word there was almost. Captain Callan had, of course, decided it was a good idea to go down that exact hallway at that exact moment. When he saw Rex curled up on the floor in pain he did what any idiot with even a ¼ th of a brain would have done he called Dr. holiday.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Dr. Holiday just stared. She didn't know how she could react to this. Rex was unconscious on the examination table, or at least she thought it was Rex. It had looked more like Rex when she had reached the hall he was in. Now he looked like, she didn't even know a cat-person? He was covered in fur, his fingers and toes where tipped with claws, and his head was that of a cat, complete with whiskers and a little black nose. "He looks like a werewolf, except as a cat" Dr. Holiday was scared out of her mind by Sixes voice, she turned to him with her hand over her heart, she hadn't heard him come in, she didn't know what to say, luckily, Rex saved her

**_RROOOWWW, _**Holiday's head snapped in Rexes direction, he stood on four legs his back arched and his fur standing on end. Six was the first to act, holding up his hands and speaking in a softer gentler tone than Holiday thought possible form the former mercenary. Rex calmed a bit he crouched on the examination table, looking just like a scared cat; he opened his mouth "how did I? What? When did? What happed? Why? How?" words tumbled out of his mouth, Dr. Holiday raised her hands and spoke softly and gently, like six "it's alright Rex, no one's going to hurt you, Callan found you and called me" she carefully placed her hand on Rexes head and scratched him behind the ear, Rex purred deeply for a moment, his eyes half closed than they popped open and Rex shook his head vigorously "I'm not a cat," he hissed "I'm not" he seemed to be trying to convince himself more than anyone else, Holiday turned, keeping Rex in the corner of her eye, and grabbed a syringe. Just as she was about turn back a loud clanging came from the upper level and Rex was launched through the air and onto Sixes shoulders, Dr. Holiday turned around reaching for the tranquilizer gun she kept in her lab coat. It was unnecessary; Rex was already pulling his claws out of Six. He hoped up on the scanner and made the 15 foot jump from there to the upper floor, the claws that had just been in Sixes shoulders dug into the hard mettle as he pulled himself up. Dr. Holiday heard Bobo's voice coming from the second floor "what? It wasn't my fault! I didn't even touch the thing!" Bobo then came down the stairs, "has anyone seen Rex?" Rex was back on the scanner crouched down, carefully studying Bobo, his legs tensed and he pounced

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

**Yay! I finally finished! That took a lot longer than I thought it would. I also figured out how to spell sure so I will be fixing that in my other chapters, if you're reading this after** **I fixed it than you don't have to worry about that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: ya they don't just seem short they are short. My chapters are usually around 700 words so that's pretty short this one is only like 500. I am working on that too. **

**Zak Saturday: ya 10 minutes, but Bobo's fine, as much as I dislike him I won't have any main characters die, especially not having Rex kills them. 1**23456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901 23456789012345

Six watched Rex the whole time. He knew what cats could do, he had seen people turn their backs on big cats, it never ended well. He watched Rex watch Bobo from the top of the scanner, ready to intervene if things went bad. Rexes legs tensed under him and he pounced… he landed behind Bobo.

Six had no time for relief. Bobo had been surprised by the huge cat that had just jumped over him, he spun grabbing his gun, Rex was quick enough to doge the first shot, the second one singed his fur maybe gave him some minor burns, Six grabbed Bobo's guns before he could shoot another shot. In a matter of seconds the guns where in a corner of the room, Rex was hiding, wide-eyed, behind Dr. Holiday, and the entire population of the lab was starting. Six gave Bobo a glare before going to comfort Rex. Dr. Holiday was already kneeling down next to him trying to help the werecat, Six turned back to Bobo "you could have killed him," Bobo looked shocked "_I _could have killed _him_! It was trying to kill me!" at this point Six decided to take this conversation into the hall.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

It was challenging, calming Rex enough to get him back on the examination table to take some samples, take care of his burns, and shew away the crowd. By the time she was done Six had come back in followed by Bobo, who seemed to have the slightest limp. Bobo jumped up onto the examination table, he slung his arm over Rexes shoulders, and Rex tensed "you're not gonna try to, like, kill me again, are you?" Bobo waved his hand "you're not worth the trouble" he said. And for the first time since he had been bitten, Rex relaxed.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

Six turned on his heels, Rex clutched his head, falling off the examination table, and he curled upon the floor. Dr. Holiday crouched next to him, helpless. Six watched as Rex changed back, his face flattening, his whickers pulling back in, his fur diapering, then he went limp, curled up on the floor, his shoes were destroyed his furry clawed feet visible, his tail just barely twitched. Dr. Holiday stood and glanced at Six "could you take his to his room?"

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 123456789012345

**That was pathetically short but I had to get something out and that just seemed like a good place to stop. But I'm sorry about the weight, my friend is transferring schools and my sister got hit by a car (she's fine) so ya real life, it sucks. I have a ton of homework to do that I should be doing now so I've got to go.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holla! I think that's hello in Spanish. But I can't spell better than a first grader! Also I think I'm going to take out all mention of Sixes sister because I'm not plaining on doing anything with her… if I can figure out how to do that.**

**Catsrulegirl: I like the user name! thanks I think? Call me stupid but I have no clue what you said! **

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rexes awareness came slowly and the ability to move came even slower, pulling himself into a sitting position at that moment was one of the hardest things he had ever done. After that came the task of takeing in his surrondings.

He was in a cell. Three of the walls where made of ruff stone the forth was made of something see-though that he doubted was any kind of glass. beyond that was a labritory, and standing in fornt of a computer was none other than, "Van Kliss" the words came out as a deep growl. Van Kliss turned to him, "why, Rex!" he said in mock shoock "I have been so hospitable, letting you rest, even giving you your own room, and you growl at me!" Rex glared at him but couldn't muster up the energy to do anything else. Even sitting seemed to take a rediculus amount of energy. At least Kliss wasn't crazy any more

Van Kliss taped is mechanical fingures on his desk. It had been a lot of work, retreveing his castle from Providence, repareing everything they had broken, replaceing everything they had stolen. The EVOs where the hardest part, although Rex had only cured the ones a ready EVO at the time it was now rare for a person to go EVO, or at least more rare than it had been. Not to mention that he had to rebuild his hand, and the current modle didn't come close to measureing up to the old one, he looked at the thing, a drab gray thing, with a curulr unit of the paum and thin whires with joins for fingures. But it was all worth it! he had the first werecat seen in centures, and his old enemy to boot! Two birds with one stone. He burst into laufture as his toughts jumbled, words pored out of his mouth "oh, what a pretty kitty I have! Dose kitty want a scratch behind the ears? I bet he dose! But kitty's in cage like a bird! pretty, pretty birdie!" he than laghfed.

Rex huffed and lied back down on the stone floor. Perhaps he had thought to soon. He herd Klisses laghter fade before he cleared his thorut, than he herd the sound of stone rasping over stone, a small female voice rang out "can I play with the kitty now, Daddy! Please? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssse!" Rex didn't hear the response, he was out cold.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex groned, he rubbed his head and sat up slowly. He wasn't sore or tired anymore but his head felt fuzzy, and he couldn't seem to think clearly, but the room _did_ smell nice, like tea, so it wasn't that bad. "oh, daddy! Look he's awake now! Can I play with him please! Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeee?" Rex looked for the sorce of the noise, aperently it was coming from a little girl just across the room, in her hand was a long stick with a string on the end and on the end of that was some fuzzy thing, behind her was a man with long black hair and a funny looking hand, he wasn't as interesting as the stick. The man looked up " just give me a moment," he said. Rex didn't know what the funny looking guy was waghting for but he wanted to play with the nice looking girl… and the stick. He stood, wobbling slightly, and took a step closer to her, then something crunched under his foot, and the smell became stronger, he lafed, a funny thing that was part laghf part purr, he plopped down on the grownd, he realized that the whole floor was covered with little scarps of dried leaves, he smiled and picked a peace up. Maybe they where tea leaves. Was that why it smelt like tea?

The fuzzy thing was suddenly in front of his face, he snatched at it, but it jurked away from him, Rex jumped at it, the fuzz jumped and danced away, Rex followed the thing arrownd the stone room until he was exhausted, at wich point he fell asleep right there on the floor.

12345678901q23456789012345678901234567890123456789 01234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rexes head hurt and his mind was heavy. He was lieing flat on a mettle table, his wrists and ancles. A nettle was suddenly jabbed into his arm, snapping him into full wakefulness. His head snapped arownd searching for his agresser, Van Kleiss pulled the nettle out of Rexes arm. He placed the blood filled vile next to multiple others, Rex suddenly felt light headed.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Rex wasn't sure how long he was locked up in Van Kleisses castle, he did, however, know that at some point, a girl rushed in, pushing a desk agenst the door she came in through, she rushed to the computer, her blond and red hair flung arownd her, her fingers flew over the keyboard, she pulled something out of the computer, and turned to leave. Rex pulled himself to his feet, "Hey!" she glaced at him before letting out a soft huff, she didn't say a word, just pulled apart the lock. The door hissed open she waved for him to follow her, that was the moment the door gave.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**Yay got it done! Finally! But summers coming up so I can work on this more!**


End file.
